


Feel Me Up

by AmericanoBrave



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Roommates, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanoBrave/pseuds/AmericanoBrave
Summary: Taeyong woke up from his nightmare, and Johnny, thankfully is there to save him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Feel Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and I writing it to spend my time so I won't waste my Sunday sleeping it off. And because I need more JohnYong being cuddle with each other. Enjoy.

Taeyong woke up from his nightmare, gasping for air. 

It was not unusual for him to have a terrible dream, he always wanted to control how he acted in the dream just like how he imagined it during the daydream. But he always sees it as real life so even if it was a dream he would not realize he was in one, being timid, shy and closed that he is. Tonight is not an exception, he was dreaming of a peaceful walk along the lake somewhere near the castle when he saw a slimey figure emerging from the water.Taeyong was scared of all supernatural beings. Even if he was not as jumpy as Lucas, the thought of seeing ghosts is not on top of his list. When the slimy figure fully emerged, it came up in the shape of a woman with long hair that completely covered her body. She crawled to the edge of the lake trying to get near Taeyong. And like the cliche scene in the horror movie, of course Taeyong has to be frozen stiff scared out of his wit and when the semblance of sanity came, he was trying to take a step back and tripping on his own leg, then he just fell on his butt, hard. Taeyong was still grimacing on the pain when he felt a slimy hands grab on his ankle, Taeyong tried to kick it, but the grasp tightened. He tried to crawl back but the slimey woman has reached further and her other and is now on his knee. Taeyong tried to scream, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. The woman in front of him suddenly stopped moving, Taeyong can feel his heart beating erratically. He just hoped he would not be able to see her face, he usually cannot help imagining the ghost from the movie he watched for a week. The lady made a strange sound between a cry and laugh, Taeyong tried to pray in his heart, Oh God please please help me I don’t want to die. And then the woman lifted her head and before Taeyong could see her face, he screamed so hard and woke up in a pitch dark room.

Taeyong gasped for air. 

He scrambled out of his blanket to the door and flicked the light on. He can feel the sweats rolling down his back. The air conditioner in his room was supposed to have its routine service last week, but there is a slight change of schedule from the dorm office and apparently it decided to break down today. Taeyong tried to have some hydration and was dejected when he found the tumbler and water bottle on his desk empty. He forgot to refill them before he slept. Great. 

Taeyong walked out from the room and tried to adjust his vision with the dim light of the living room. He just want to drink some water and not hoping to torture his throat by drinking the liquid from the fridge, but he press the button in the dispenser, no water came out.

Just great, now he remembers why there is no water in his room, because they run out of water in the kitchen too. Taeyong is annoyed, he tries not to scream so as not to wake his roommate. But he feels so hopeless after waking up from the nightmare, broken aircon and no water to hydrate himself. It all just feels scarier than the ghost lady in his dream. He sobbed and unconsciously whined. He might have done it for a few minutes because he does not realize until suddenly there’s a cool hand on his shoulder. Taeyong jumped and screamed from the stool.s the ghost lady came out to haunt him in real life too?

“Tsk, this is just me”, Taeyong heard a deep familiar sound.

Johnny’s body is slightly trembling and smiled, and … wait, is that a laugh?  
Taeyong still clutches his hand on his heart and makes sure his soul has come back to his body before opening his mouth. Getting betrayed by his heart from beating too hard everytime he sees Johnny is a daily occurrence, but having it almost jumped out from his body is not a routine activity he liked to have in front of his crush especially in his post-nightmare-dehydrated state. 

“I was trying to find some water”, Taeyong finally says, he unconsciously pouting because the sentence just reminded him again of his dry throat.

Johnny chuckled from the sight. Taeyong is cute, he was in a boxer, worn out long sleeved that has loose collar and riding low its showing off his collarbone, his hair was a mess like a bird nest and Johnny noticed there’s a trail of dried tears on his face.Jonny raised his hand slowly, waiting for permission as to not surprise Taeyong the second time. His roommate does not seem to mind when Johnny wipes his thumb on Taeyong's cheek. 

Johnny is a very physically affectionate person, he loves hugging courtesy to her affectionate mother. His friends were used to this tho in a slightly rougher behavior because he usually headlocked them, patting their backs a little harder during the hug etc. But with Taeyong it was different, when Johnny first saw him he kind of thought of a deer caught in the headlight. He has big round eyes and a soft smile. He sees Taeyong as someone he wanted to hug softly and cradled to sleep. He might have harbored a little crush on his roommate since they started living together a few months ago, though they knew each other back in the freshmen year. 

So Johnny likes skinship, and Johnny usually found Taeyong flinched and blushed when he became the object of his affection. Johnny apologized the first time it happened because he thought he scared him and has made him uncomfortable. Taeyong shook his head and told him in a very low voice that it is okay and he was just surprised, but he is not uncomfortable or anything. So Johnny just continued with his kind-of-unsuitable-for-his-size behavior and became the one who rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulder during the movie night. He would also affectionately massage Taeyong’s palm when he apologized for forgetting the milk he was supposed to buy during the grocery trip. Taeyong still blushed everytime it happened, he would not return the gesture and Johnny was okay as long as Taeyong does not find the act repulsive.

Tonight though, was an exception. When Johnny raised his hand to rest his palm on his cheeks and wiped his thumb on the trail of dried tears, Taeyong was leaning to make his head brushing on Johnny’s palm. He was like a cat. Johnny squealed internally because the dreamy scene in front of him. Taeyong was still rubbing cheeks on the palm of his hand with his eyes closed, almost looking like a cat that happily welcomed his owner from vacation. Johnny would like to stay on the spot and drowned himself in happiness, but he noticed Taeyong had slowed down rubbing his head on his hand and started to doze off.

“Hey, Taeyong… you’re sweating so much. Is it because the aircon in your room has broken?” Johnny tried to pull his hand slowly but Taeyong seemed to follow the movement and his body is now getting closer to Johnny.

“Hhhmmmm... was having a nightmare and wanted to drink, but there’s no water”, Taeyong replied and pouted. 

Oh no, Johnny thought. 

Taeyong is pouting and it looks like his lips are trembling and about to cry. Johnny found the temperature of Taeyong’s body slightly warmer than him, probably why Taeyong is rubbing his skin on Johnny’s cooler one. 

“I have some water in my room, let’s get you hydrated”, Johnny sling his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

The shorter man walked obediently when Johnny brought him to his room. Usually worn clothes and bags would scatter around the floor, thankfully he just came to his right mind yesterday and cleaned his room before he hibernated after the midterm exam. He made Taeyong sit on his bed side while he took a new mineral water from his container. His mom was worried of him starving himself during the exam period (she always worried for his only child), where he usually spent his time finishing paper and projects in his room instead of the library. So he made sure to fill his container with snacks and some water bottles just in case the water gallon in the kitchen ran out and he or Taeyong forgot to refill it, like tonight. When Johnny cracked the bottle lid, Taeyong’s body jumped a little and he opened his eyes. Johnny smiled and handed him the small water bottle. Taeyong mumbled a small thanks and drained the water. 

Johnny went to the bathroom to wet some towels and planned to help Taeyong wipe his sweat. When he returns to his bedroom, Taeyong has his upper body laid on the bed while his foot is still dangling on the bedside. Johnny almost squealed again for the second time, but he just lifet Taeyong’s foot and wipes the wet towel to his forehead, cheeks and necks. That should be it. He said he had some nightmare and woke up in sweat from the broken aircon. It must be uncomfortable to sleep in such condition so Johnny assumed he was too exhausted to return into his own room.  
Johnny throw the water bottle into the bin and the damp towel into the hamper, he flicked the light off before he made himself on the bed, he has his bedside lamp on so Taeyong would not be too surprised when he found himself awake in somebody’s bed with other people beside him  
==============  
Taeyong yawned and tried to crack his eyes open, he shut it immediately because he could feel some light on his vision. He was sure he turned off all the lights before he slept last night, trying to pamper himself by having no light so he can sleep soundly after two week of staying up doing assignments. Those papers were just not writing themselves and he cannot have inspiration on the daylight, the motivation usually came after sunset that left him finishing it at 4-5 am everyday.  
It was his final submission last night, he usually tried to draft the base from night time and revise it after he sleeps, a suggestion from his lecture that grumbled how disastrous an unedited political paper is. Taeyong yawned with his eyes closed and rolled his body to the left, until his hand rested on a warm skin. Taeyong opened his eyes fully, and found himself staring at a naked torso. He was sure the last thing he hugged before he slept was his limped bolster. 

“You awake?”, a hoarse sound came from above him and Taeyong jumped, he almost threw his body out of the bed until a hand caught him and pulled him to his body. Taeyong was sure if he almost threw up during the running competition, now he almost died from the fast beat of his heart. He tried to raise his head but an arm was sling to his body and caught him in an embrace. Taeyong can feel his heart on his throat. It was Johnny.

So the thing is, Johnny does not have to be naked and hugging him to make his heart beat like crazy. His existence alone is enough to bring Taeyong into a blushing mess. Johnny is a very touchy person, everytime Taeyong saw him with his friends, he was always head locking them, or swinging his arm on somebody’s shoulder, or grabbing his palm when he tried to apologize for his forgotten chore. Taeyong’s heart threatened to jump out of his body everytime Johnny got closer to him. He sometimes (lie, almost all the time), observed whether he also touched his friends wrist or palm just like he usually did to him in their dorm. Taeyong just slightly hoped it was something special that Johnny reserved for him. He sighed internally in his daydream. 

The university sweetheart like Johnny is impossible not to like, he was smart, handsome and tall. Even before they were roommates, Taeyong always found his eyes on Johnny when they passed each other on the hallway, he would smile so wide that Taeyong scared he would rip his cheeks apart. Taeyong was introduced to Johhny from his senior, Taeil, whom he knew from the photography club, who dated Johnny when they were sophomores. He was quite jealous of Taeil at that time, because who will not. Johnny was the first one that called him when he walked back from the library at night. He was not sure who called him, but the cheerful tone and deep voice, combined with his smile, did a somersault for his heart that left him guilty for weeks because he knew he was starting falling for him even though he knew Johnny was still dating his senior. 

They did not date for long, a few months before Taeyong moved back to the dorm he heard from Taeil that they planned a night out celebrating his single life again. Taeyong did not join him and the seniors, busy with the university event he participated and took his free time for a couple of months. Taeyong did not see Johnny that often because they were in different majors, he was majoring in International Relations while Johnny took IT. He cannot lie but sometimes he found himself dreaming of Johnny. It might be due to his daydream of having a prince-like boyfriend which resulted from his “the grass is greener on the other side” kind of mindset. He found Johnny very attractive, physically he was tall and well built, he is charming and easy to talk to. When Taeyong found that they were roommates, he panicked for a second because he was afraid Johnny would find he was crushing on him for almost a year. 

They were getting along quite well as a roommate, both prefer going out on Fridays night and spent Saturday night watching movies together on the couch. The couch was only made for two people, that does not leave much room for space. They were leaning on the armrest the first time they watched a movie together. When they watched a thriller movie (Johnny’s choice because Taeyong would never), Taeyong would scare out of his wit and grabbed Johnny’s arm (unconsciously, but he did not let go until it finished and Johnny does not sound any complaint). When they watched some MCU movie and the sad part came out, Johnny would lean his head on Taeyong’s shoulder and play with his wrist. Taeyong would shudder internally, from the touch. Johnny’s fingers were calloused, might be from his mountain climbing activity or his guitar. Taeyong loves it when Johnny touches him.

=====================

Taeyong raised his head and found himself staring at Johnny’s face, his eyes closed. Taeyong could see the eyelash, his nose and his lips, slightly gaped. Taeyong gulped and tried to hold himself to not do any stupid thing that could embarassing himself.

“You’re staring”, Johnny said and opened his eyes.

Taeyong startled and ducked, into Johnny’s neck. Because that is the only place he could run to with his crush’s arm around him. Honestly he did not want to leave Johnny’s arm, because it’s quite warm and comfortable. He can hear Johnny chuckled, he can hear him smiling.

“Cute”, Johnny started rubbing his thumb on Taeyong’s back.

“Johnny…”, Taeyong called.

“Hmm?”, Johnny hummed the question and pulled Taeyong back, letting him see his face above him.

“How did I end up here?”, Taeyong asked, he bites his lips in confusion.  
Johnny stared at the movement and paused his breathing for a few seconds.

“You were thirsty”, Johnny said. Taeyong wrinkled his forehead.

“I am?”, Taeyong’s face now turned into a deer caught in the headlight just like the first time Johnny saw him. Johnny laughed softly at his questions.

“Yeah, you were half-awake and sobbing in the kitchen because you were thirsty and there is no water. So I brought you here”, Johnny said casually.

“You… brought me here?”, Taeyong asked again, face still in deer expression. 

“Hmm… I was giving you a drink from the bottle water you complained so much. But I guess you are too exhausted and end up sleeping on my bed right after you drank”, Johnny shifted his hand and Taeyong almost whined from the lost contact, but Johny just brushed his bangs from his eyebrow so it rested on his ear.

“Oh… in that case, I was interrupting you?”, Taeyong asked timidly, apology on the tip of his tongue. Johnny just smiled and moved his hand so it rested on Taeyong’s waist.

“No, you’re not interrupting me. I would be sad if you flooded the kitchen with your tears and died from dehydration”, Johnny smiled. Taeyong tried to smile back but he felt Johnny tightened the embrace and kissed the top of his head. Taeyong can feel his heart beating on his ear, he cannot believe his luck, tucked magically in Johnny’s embrace and experiencing his cuddly morning treat.

“God you smell good”, Johnny inhales. Taeyong thanked God for deciding to wash his hair yesterday amid the unfinished paper.

“I hope I did not scare you, I am very cuddly when I just wake up”, Johnny now nuzzles into him. 

“Oh...it’s okay”, Taeyong tried to sooth him. He was still trying to figure out where to put his hand because Johnny’s upper body was very naked in front of him when he felt Johnny pull him back and stare into his eyes.

“Taeyong, can I kiss you?”, Johnny said. Voice hoarse from sleep.

======

Taeyong was sure his heart stopped beating from the question. He did not answer from a few seconds but Johnny’s eyes still looked into him. Taeyong nods weakly, and that made Johnny smiles.

Taeyong closed his eyes. He thought Johnny would go straight into his lip, but he can feel Johnny’s lips on his forehead, to his temple, to his eyes, to his nose, to his cheeks, and to his chin. The kiss was soft and slow, a mere touch of lips to his skin. Taeyong’s skin shuddered from the touch and he can feel a plump lips coming to his. There is no movement or pressure, the light kiss sending butterflies to his stomach. He can feel Johnny’s hand rubbing his back, and then his lower lip trapped between Johnny’s.  
The hand on his back is getting lower, and after finding the hem of his shirt, Johnny rubbed his palm directly on Taeyong’s skin.He gasped from the touch and Johnny used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth. The whine that came out from Taeyong is not sexy but Johnny found that it is as he pulls Taeyong’s closer so their body is touching each other with only Taeyong’s shirt in between. Taeyong has kissed before, he figured he liked to be led instead of leading in a relationship. He kissed girls, he kissed boys, but none of them came close to how wonderful Johnny is kissing him right now. Johnny is exploring his mouth with his tongue, sliding on his lower lip, tracing his teeth and grazing on his lower lip that made Taeyong shudder arched his back, bringing his body closer. Johnny kept the pace and Taeyong tried to return the favor, tongue sliding on Johnny’s and he pulled back before catching Johnny’s lower lip and biting it. 

Johnny opened his eyes and gazed into Taeyong, both looking drunk and hazed from the sleep and the kiss. Taeyong blushed, and Johnny peck his lips for a millisecond before diving to ravage his neck. Taeyong was very, very sensitive there. Johnny just pecked his way down his throat, before opening his mouth and sucking hard. Taeyong moaned and bucked his hip. Johnny continued his administration and slipped his leg in between Taeyong’s. 

Taeyong was feeling everything, Johnny’s mouth on his neck, hands on his back and leg in his crotch. Taeyong was sure he was going to have some marks in the morning, but he does not care and keeps moaning the beautiful sound that motivates Johnny to keep sucking and biting on Taeyong’s skin. Taeyong’s moan was getting louder by the time Johnny lifted his shirt and thumb was caressing his collarbone. The fingertips are going down, leaving Taeyong in anticipation. But Johnny just circled the areola leaving Taeyong whining for more. He was definitely not moaning so loud when Johnny started licking his nipple. 

“Ah… Yes… Johnny…”, Taeyong arched his back to bring Johnny closer. 

Johnny’s hand started to pay attention to his other nipple, leaving the smaller to a sobbing mess. Taeyong was annoyed with his own shirt getting in the way and he pulled it off. Johnny stopped his movement to kiss Taeyong, but the latter was whining when his nipple left alone.

“God, you are so beautiful”, Johnny cradles Taeyong’s jaw and gives him an open mouthed kiss. Taeyong moaned every time Johnny used his tongue in the kiss. He can never get enough of Johnny.

“Taeyong, can I?”, Johnny pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Taeyong breathes through his mouth, he feels Johnny’s fingers rubbing slowly on his hip bones, where the rubber of the waistband rests. He wants to touch Taeyong everywhere, but he will only do so if Taeyong lets him.

“You can. Please Johnny!”, Taeyong whined. 

His mind is going crazy the more time Johnny is not latching his lips. Taeyong wants Johnny everywhere. He was ravaged in the kiss when Johnny’s hand, bigger hand, slipped into his boxer and cupped his ass, making their dick touches amid the boxer. Taeyong pulled back from the kiss and moaned, eyes open to look at Johnny who has his eyes on Taeyong the whole time. He can feel Johnny grinding his hips to give friction and they both closed their eyes from the sensation. Taeyong put his hands on Johnny’s nape and pulled him into the kiss. He wanted to feel Johnny on him. 

Johnny is pulling Taeyong’s waistband down, making his dick bounce from the hardness. Johnny moaned from the sight, Taeyong’s dick is leaking and the owner is hiding his face on Johnny’s shoulder from embarrassment. Johnny rubbed his thumb from the base to the tip and played his fingertip to Taeyong’s slit. The response is immediate, Taeyong moans hard and more pre cum is leaking.

“Baby you are so hot”, Johnny started to pump Taeyong’s dick and shift the position until he was hovering above Taeyong. 

The latter opened his eyes because he no longer has Johnny's shoulder to hide, eyes wide, cheeks flushed and mouth swollen from the kiss. Johnny dived back to kiss him some more. He can feel Taeyong’s hand pulling down his sweatpants. Johnny’s dick is hard and leaking. The precum drooled into Taeyong’s stomach and he moaned.

“Johnny, please…” 

Taeyong made incoherent noise. He does not know exactly what he wants. His heart beating like crazy looking at Johnny’s dick, it was huge, not monstrous but definitely longer and thicker than Taeyong’s. He bites his lower lip and tries to buck his hip until their dicks touch. Both groaned in pleasure. Johnny put his left forearm beside Taeyong’s head, lips capturing him and continued exploring his mouth. Taeyong can feel Johnny’s right hand encircling both of their dick. Taeyong moans between the kiss, his mind is going into a frenzy from the sensation, Johnny is everywhere around him and it feels so good he doesn't want it to stop. Taeyong brings his leg behind Johnny’s waist and pulls him closer. Johnny is bucking his hip to slide their dick and Taeyong feels his orgasm is getting closer. Both of them pulled from the kiss and looking into each other, Taeyong looked into Johnny seeing his expression filled with pleasure.

“Johnny, I’m close”, Taeyong bucked his hips.

“Yes, Taeyong...me too”, Johnny’s hip buck fuster and in a few seconds, both of them came together. Johnny breathed and felt he could come a second time looking into both of their cum mixing on Taeyong’s stomach. He smiled and captured Taeyong’s lip into a soft kiss. He could feel the smaller smiles.

“Johnny…”, Taeyong whined when their dick brushed from oversensitivity. Johnny pulled back from the bed and Taeyong almost cried. He pulled his sweatpants and took the towel he dumped into the hamper (which was still damp), and used it to clean Taeyong’s stomach. 

After all being cleaned, Johnny came back to bed, Taeyong automatically reached for him and Johnny kissed his forehead before pulling him into the cuddle.

“Good morning Taeyong!”

Johnny greeted cheerfully. Taeyong laughed, a little laugh Johnny always loves because it is so Taeyong.

“I definitely have a good morning Johnny”

Taeyong looks up, and Johnny cannot hold himself but before he could lean down, Taeyong has captured his lower lip and bites it a little hard. Johnny can feel his dick starting to twitch again.

“We can fuck later, but now I want cuddle and some more sleep”, Taeyong said with a very seductive eyes.

Johnny is definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please hit that kudo button and leave some comment. Critic and feedback is really appreciated. Muuaachhh.


End file.
